Andy Barclay/Synopsis
History ''Child's Play'' On the morning of his sixth birthday, Andy prepares a breakfast-in-bed for his mother, Karen. The only thing he wants for his birthday is a Good Guy doll, a doll of a new toy line that says three phrases and will be your "friend 'till the end." Unfortunately, it costs $100 something that Karen cannot afford with her current job. That afternoon, her friend Maggie Peterson finds a street peddler who just so happens to be selling a Good Guy doll in a perfect new condition. Karen purchases the doll for $30 and takes it home to Andy. That night Karen had to work her night job and has Maggie babysit her son. Andy plays with his new doll, which is named Chucky, all evening. When it was Andy's bedtime, he takes Chucky to bed with him. Maggie walked into the living room and spotted Chucky on a chair watching the evening news. Maggie, thinking Andy was responsible, scolds him and tells him to get in bed. Later that night, Karen returns home only to find that the police, particularly Detective Mike Norris, were investigating Maggie's death from falling out of the window. Karen learns that, because there were foot prints on the kitchen counter that resembled Andy’s Good Guy shoes, he was a suspect in the murder. What the police failed to notice, however, was that the doll itself was wearing shoes with the same design on their bottom. Karen tells the police to leave and Andy to get in bed. Andy takes Chucky to school in the morning, but sneaks out the back and heads for the slums of the city. Andy takes his doll to a junk yard and places him in a chair so he can go to the bathroom. When Andy is done he goes back to the chair, seeing that Chucky is gone. He looks all over the place, when a nearby house suddenly burst into flames and explodes, which Chucky did to get back at Eddie Caputo. Andy is taken to the police station for questioning, but he insists that Chucky was responsible for the murders. Andy stays at a mental hospital for the night, and is followed by Chucky. Andy manages to escape his room at the station and has a short showdown with the living doll. The doctor arrives just in time, but is killed by Chucky using an electric headband. Andy escapes and makes his way home. That night, Andy arms himself with a baseball bat, expecting Chucky to arrive any moment. He is ambushed by Chucky, who steals the bat and hides somewhere in the house. Chucky pops out and wacks Andy in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Chucky prepares the Voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into Andy’s body, but is interrupted by Karen and Detective Norris. Chucky knocks Norris unconscious as well and nearly overpowers Karen, but Andy regains consciousness and rushes to his mother’s aid, trapping Chucky in the fireplace. As Andy moves to light the gas, Chucky desperately pleads to Andy, reminding him of how they were “friends to the end”, but Andy coldly replies “This is the end, friend” before lighting Chucky on fire, seemingly killing the doll. As Norris wakes up, however, a charred and burned Chucky rises and tries to attack Andy. After having most of his parts shot off by Karen, Chucky is finished by Norris, shooting him in the heart and putting the killer doll down for good. Andy, however, would suffer the effects of Chucky’s actions for the rest of his life. ''Child's Play 2'' Two years have past, and Andy is still recovering from the trauma. He is in an orphanage while Karen is under special care for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson, who are known for adopting several children and raising them. Andy makes himself at home, even meeting his foster sister Kyle. He discovers a Good Guy Doll named Tommy in his bedroom, which brings back his dark memories. Joanne apologizes and takes the doll downstairs. The next day Andy and Kyle are grounded when Joanne's family heirloom is found mysteriously shattered. Andy spends the rest of his day helping Kyle with her chores, and finishes it all off with dinner with the family. That night, Andy finds himself tied to the bed with a sock in his mouth, and Chucky is sitting next to him. Chucky had been accidentally resurrected by Play Pals, Inc. when they rebuilt him to put him back on the market. He was about to transfer his soul into Andy's body when he was interrupted when Kyle was heard outside. She crawled into Andy's bedroom and untied him, believing he had somehow done it himself. The next day Andy goes to his new school, and is instantly disliked by his teacher, Miss Kettlewell. Andy finds Chucky in a cabinet and backs away quickly in fright. Ms. Kettlewell confronts Andy and shows him his test papers which was covered in profanity. Andy instantly knew it was Chucky's doing, but was given detention anyway. Chucky was locked in the closet and Ms. Kettlewell stormed off to the office. Andy heard Chucky behind the door, and crawled out of the window and ran for home. That night, Andy went to find Chucky in the basement, armed with an electric knife. He was ambushed, but he managed to smack Chucky with the knife who ran behind the stairs. Andy was confronted by Phil, who was attacked and killed by Chucky. Joanne, believing Andy was at least partially responsible, sent him back to the orphanage. Later that evening, Chucky had murdered Joanne and forced Kyle to drive him to the orphanage. Although Kyle had stalled him, she was unsuccessful in killing him and took him to the orphanage, where he killed the matron and forced Andy to take him to the Play Pals Toy Factory. Chucky had finally finished the Voodoo ritual, but was unsuccessful because he had spent too much time in the doll's body. A battle began in the factory, and Andy and Kyle had finally killed Chucky by blowing up his head with an air tube. The two departed the factory and made their way for "home", despite not knowing where home was. ''Child's Play 3'' Eight years have passed, Andy was 16 and put in a military academy. There, he met three friends - Ronald Tyler, Harold Whitehurst, and Kristin DeSilva. Andy endured painful drills and rifle practice, and finally prepared for bed. It was then when he and Chucky had a reunion, who had been resurrected once again by Play Pals Inc. Andy attacked Chucky by slamming him against the ground, who was found by Lieutenant Colonel Shelton. Shelton took the doll to prepare it for the mail for a relative's birthday. Andy snuck into Shelton's bedroom, armed with a pocket knife, preparing to kill Chucky. Unfortunately, he had accidentally woken Shelton up, who slammed him against the wall. In an attempt to get the doll back, believing someone had stolen Chucky, Shelton forced the entire academy to run laps around the flagpole. Andy was pushed into the mud by a fellow student, and got up to sneak out of the lap running. He was making his way for Ronald Tyler's cabin when he was confronted by Shelton. Andy attacked, but was subdued by the older and more physically powerful Shelton and forced back in line. The next morning during mess, Andy sat next to Ronald and asked him about Chucky, whom Ronald called Charles. Ronald, believing Chucky was a good doll who was only "alive" due to a mechanic, refused to listen to Andy's advice of staying away from him. That night during the War Games, Andy stole Shelton's map to find Ronald's team and keep him away from Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky was holding Kristin hostage and threatened to kill her if Andy, Ronald, and Shelton did not cooperate. The three found Chucky and Kristin sitting against a tree, but the two teams arrived and began to fire paint balls at each other. Unfortunately, Chucky had replaced Red Team's paint balls with real ammunition, which resulted in Shelton's death. Chucky threw a grenade into the crowd, and Harold Whitehurst sacrificed himself to protect his friends by lying on top of it. Andy and Kristin chased Chucky and Ronald to a nearby carnival, where the killer doll and his soon-to-be-host were found in a Haunted House ride. Chucky, armed with a gun, injured Kristin and brought Ronald to the top of a skull pile. He prepared the ritual, but was stopped by Andy and was thrown into a giant fan, killing him. Later that evening, Kristin was being placed into an ambulance while Andy was brought to a police station for questioning. Kristin told him to be okay, and Andy replied with "Don't worry. I've been here before." Strangely, this was Andy's last major appearance in the series, despite there being two more sequels. ''Bride of Chucky'' Despite Andy not appearing or even being mentioned in the fourth installment, he was referenced in a newspaper in Tiffany Ray RV, witch said "Boy claims doll possessed by serial killer". ''Seed of Chucky'' When Chucky say his "what so good about being a human" quote it is a reference to the character Andy Barclay. ''Curse of Chucky'' (Unrated) Andy (played by Alex Vincent) is now a full grown man and did not appear until the end of the film. He received a package from an unknown source but before he can open it he gets a call from his mother, Karen. Telling him about the dinner plans for his birthday; during their phone talk, Chucky set himself free from the box and stares at the pictures of young Andy and his mother, a photo of his foster sister Kyle, and lots of medals and his diploma from Kent Military Academy. Then he turns and sees Andy holding a shotgun to him and tells him "Play with this"; Andy anticipated that Chucky would be coming after him at some point, and somehow he knew that Chucky was in the package and a gun shot can be heard. ''Cult of Chucky'' Four years later, Andy is still trying to cope with his past. He tries to go out on a date with a woman he likes, Rachel, but while on a date the topic of the Second Amendment comes up. He claims that he only has a couple guns to protect himself, but when Rachel questions what he would want to protect himself from, he realizes that she googled him. She asks why Andy did not tell her about his past before, and Andy explains that he did not want to scare her away. After he tells her about those who died around him, she finally admits that it is too much for her and leaves him. He returns to his cabin alone, and takes his framed Kent Military Academy shirt off of the wall to get to the safe behind it. Hidden inside is the Chucky head he shot four years ago, still alive without the body. He has the head nailed to a board, and has been torturing it. Andy places the head on his table and lights up a joint, lamenting that it is just him and Chucky again tonight. Chucky asks for a hit and Andy obliges, putting the joint to Chucky's lips. However, after he inhales, Chucky lunges at Andy's hand, attempting to bite his fingers. As the head taunts him, Andy walks over to his dresser and pulls out a flamethrower, and starts to torture the head. The next morning, Andy is rewatching a video he shot at Dr. Foley's office in November of 2013 where he tries to prove Nica's innocence by showing him the Chucky head. He shoots the head with his gun, causing Chucky to scream, but Dr. Foley only believes that it is special effects and has him taken out of the office. After the video ends the Chucky head laughs, taunting that maybe Andy is really crazy and belongs in the mental institution with Nica. After there are two murders at the Harrogate facility, an article is written on PerezHilton.com about the connection of the deaths with Nica and Chucky. Confused, Andy turns to the Chucky head, who remarks that "he isn't the only one". Andy goes to his gun cabinet and takes out another Good Guy doll, this one with short hair. He has it mailed to Dr. Foley while he takes his truck and begins the drive to Harrogate. On the way he gets a call from Tiffany. He says that he knows who she is and that he is coming for her and Chucky. She laughs it off and adds that Chucky has a message for him, "disembowel", and that he would know what it means. Once Andy arrives at Harrogate, the guard tells him that visiting hours are over and he has to leave. Andy asks to see either Dr. Foley or Nica, and claims that it is an emergency, but the guard tells him again to leave. In a last attempt, Andy says that he wants to commit himself, and punches the guard in the face. His plan succeeds; however, he is locked in a padded cell, unable to contact Nica. Eventually, the short-haired Chucky approaches his door, and unlocks it with a keycard. Before Andy can act, Chucky throws a knife at his leg, knocking him to the ground. Chucky rushes to grab the knife, allowing Andy to restrain him against the wall. He rips off the Chucky's overalls and digs into his stomach, retrieving a gun he hid inside. He shoots Chucky multiple times in the chest before finally stomping his head in. Just as he finishes, he turns around to see Nica, who has been possessed by Chucky. He tries to shoot, but the gun has run out of ammo. As a woman on the PA announces that the facility is on lockdown, Chucky quickly closes the door on him, leaving with one last remark, "tag, you're it pal". Andy is left alone, covered in blood and holding a gun, as the other Chuckys go to their doll forms, and the floors are littered with dead bodies. Category:Synopsis